Common media communication systems such as Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) systems, cable TV systems, satellite TV systems, or Internet content distribution systems can deliver audio content, video content, or combinations thereof to media devices such as a set-top box, media players (e.g., iPod™), media-capable phones (e.g., iPhone™), and so on. Some of the aforementioned content is distributed at scheduled times through broadcast channels, which can be recorded by a digital media recorder to accommodate a later presentation. The digital media recorder can be an integral part of the aforementioned computing devices, or coupled thereto for the purpose of recording media content.